This application claims the benefit of People's Republic of China Application No. 201110127993.5, filed on May 17, 2011.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a matrix scanning device, and more particularly to a drive system adaptable to a matrix scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel is a matrix scanning device that has column wires and row wires constructed in a matrix form. The detection of touch is commonly carried out by sequentially scanning the row wires and receiving response from the column wires. As resolution of the touch panel is increasing, more wires are required to accomplish the touch detection. However, more wires mean that more border space of the touch panel need be set aside to accommodate the increased wires fanning out of the touch panel, therefore making the touch panel more bulky or making it difficult for miniaturizing the touch panel.
Moreover, a controller operatively coupled to the row and column wires of the conventional touch panel can be designed, built and manufactured only for a corresponding touch panel. In other words, each kind of touch panel needs its dedicated controller, thereby making it difficult for standardizing the controller and wasting manpower and increasing time to market.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel drive system that can overcome the growing boarder space problem and is capable of universally being adapted to a variety of touch panels.